dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 51
Come Back to the Hole (カムバック　ホール, Kamubakku hōru) is the 51st chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary Nikaido and Natsuki finds Kaiman fainted on the floor, his face is completely torn apart, and unable to even speak, in a catatonic state with blank eyes. Nikaido notices the blood in his hands, and deduces he did that, Natsuki finds a medic bandage mask, and used it to cover Kaiman's head completely, dismissing everything as a sudden overcome of revulsion to his own face, Nikaido sends Natsuki to buy something to drink while she sits to talk with her friend. She notices how the lizard head Crosses in his eyes are gone, making him come to his senses, and even further when his friend ask if he found out he was a Magic User, as he tried to articulate some words, explaining he actually went to that school and met Risu, a sudden headache stops him once again, confused and scared, he feels "something Horrible" inside him and worries he would hurt her, Nikaido simply hugs him, making clear that everything will be fine. Back in Hole, precisely The Hospital, Noi opens a Magic Door and we see our kidnapped humans (and giant cockroach) back home cheering, as Vaux desperately hugs a rusty hospital bed thanking for be in his workplace once again, 13 is worried and sad because they left Nikaido back. Kasukabe thanks Shin and Noi for everything but the cleaners cut straight to business and ask about the wax figure the professor saw back in The Cabin, the professor leaves them waiting and comes with his old files, documents of his research on sorcerers and his most dearest treasure, in which he explains "The Cross-Eyes Boss" is feature in pictures, to the cleaners annoyance none of the pictures actually shows his face. The Professor tells how he became his test subject, leaving the assumption that The Boss was indeed a human from Hole, nonetheless, is still just a theory but they go to Kasukabe's test subject old home. Once in the apartment building nobody answers the door so Noi smash it with a single kick, to find his occupant Mr. Coleman, in a wheelchair with his apparently chopped head on his legs, after a momentary letdown, Noi thinks about taking the head to Kikurage so the creature would revive him, to everyone surprise, Mr. Coleman was alive! Just taking a nap. He explains some time ago he was assaulted by Magic Users and left with a gruesome long neck, after a brief introduction, they all go tho his grandsons grave, killed by sorcerers 13 years ago. When everybody is in front to Mr. Coleman grandson's grave, Shin and Noi proceed to profane the burial, as the poor old man just yells at them. Characters: Main Characters: Main Characters * Kaiman * Nikaido * Kasukabe * Noi * Shin * Mister Coleman Minor Characters * Natsuki * Risu (mentioned) * Kikurage (mentioned) * Vaux * 13 * Jonson Trivia * This is Mr. Coleman debut Chapter * Shin and Noi waits in a Kotatsu, Noi finds the furniture really interesting by touching Shin's feets, to his partner annoyance, this is extremely cute. Category:Chapters